Handmaiden
by snowglobe3
Summary: Padme's point of view during the Blockade of Naboo (and hopefully beyond). A quick idea I had, don't know if I will continue.


Padme hadn't been sure quite what to think when the blockade had started, and she had yet to have a moment to herself since, either. She paced in the dressing room, the only thing differentiating her behavior from her handmaidens as they were all similarly attired. One was dressed as she ought to be, even. She knew that the decoys made sense from a tactical standpoint as well, but when she had proposed the idea it had truly been with the barest hope at freedom behind it. If she could only take off the outfit of the queen, she had reasoned, and act purely like herself again...

But the mantle of the crown still bore a heavy burden, and given the chance, Padme was unable to relax. How could she sit idly while the Trade Federation threatened her planet, while the citizens were rounded up? The hysteria threatened to overcome her. Itching for something to do, she paused in her pacing, impassively watching as her handmaidens converged on Sabé to plait her hair into one of the elaborate state hairstyles. Padme's eyes took in the hair piled on the crown and flowing down to cover the nape of the neck.

Some help the Senate had been. She trusted in the democratic system, but it certainly wasn't doing her any favors now. This situation had escalated well beyond her control. She had almost given up hope of help arriving. Steeling herself, Padme adjusted her decoy's elaborate costume before she fell into line behind her and the other handmaidens. The group began the trip to the throne room, escorted by guards that she knew were only symbolic at this point. If Nute Gunray wanted to try anything, he would have no problems.

Naturally, it was the moment she finally let herself stop believing it would all be okay when things finally went her way. It would seem that Chancellor Valorum had been sympathetic to her case after all, and sent her a pair of Jedi to help with the negotiations. Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi. In less stressful circumstances, she would have taken more time to appreciate the looks of the younger one. As queen, she really wasn't exposed to too many young men, but rather a lot of crotchety old ones with too many opinions about how things should be done. A lot of those opinions involved marriage, usually to someone at least two times her age.

Unfortunately, the Jedi help arrived too late to be useful in negotiation, but they proved helpful in divesting them of their droid escort. She hastened to follow their new allies to the main hangar, hoping against hope that their appearance could solve this issue more easily. But if that were not the case...

The older Jedi seemed to realize this as well, suggesting that they should go to Coruscant to plead their case. Padme breathed a sigh of relief when she heard her double recite the line they had rehearsed, but it was short lived. Her disapproval at abruptly leaving the planet and her people to suffer aside, she knew deep down that it would be the only shot at appealing for help. When Sabé turned to her, she gave the signal.

She nearly stopped in her tracks when the Jedi began to slice through the droids and deflect the blaster bolts aimed at them. How could humans move that fast? Padme did her best to clear her head; she needed to be moving faster. It wouldn't do for her to waste their efforts by being struck down before she had reached safety. The Senate, an immense bureaucracy, would be less inclined to listen to the plight of Naboo if she wasn't there demanding their attention.

The reality of the situation didn't sink it until they were lifting off of the planet. The room where she sat with the rest of the retinue lacked any window to the outside. The scenery outside was left to their imaginations, though from the twists and turns she felt, it certainly couldn't be a straightforward journey. Just as Padme was ready to relax, a hit came from behind. She gritted her teeth and tried not to show her shock and fear. The ship slowed noticeably, and she could feel the impact of each hit the ship was taking. A few tense moments later though, the ship stabilized.

Taken by surprise, she hit her head hard on her seat when they rocketed into hyperspace. Feeling a little dizzy, and finally somewhere where she could just worry about herself, Padme let sleep take her.


End file.
